P R O J E C T: S O N I C
by DeliriousMelody
Summary: Maurice, a traveling nomad and adventure seeker searching for his missing siblings is kidnapped by a large and mad scientist by the name of Eggman. He is changed from human to a anthropomorphic blue hedgehog by the name of Sonic and left in the alternate world where anthropomorphic animals thrive in a future world. Now, Sonic, must let his secrets out to save his missing siblings.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh ho ho, he's perfect for this experiment!" Eggman cackled madly, his enormous brown mustache twitched as his lips curled up, Decoe and Becoe, his robotic servants and henchmen, they glanced at each other nervously but both chose to stay silent. Eggman's plans never end well, they were sure that it was going to backfire epically. The three of them were a little tightly packed in this small rounded hover craft. They were cloaked with the sky's camouflage and searching for someone who fit the requirements of this experiment Eggman wanted to try desperately.

Eggman placed his fingers onto the glass in front of him and the glass reacted to the movement like a large tablet, and it zoomed in making the image of a young teenager pull up. His machine had instantly pulled up all reports and data on this teenager. He tapped on the glass screen, opened up a short decent file on him. There was his picture and his name, age, family ties, and his chaos reading levels. The kid was young with bright emerald eyes, a cheeky grin, dark brunet hair, creamy tan skin and a light amount of freckles along his button nose and cheeks.

 _Maurice O._

 _16 Years old._

 ** _Family:_**

 _Mother: Deceased._

 _Father: Deceased._

 _Siblings: Missing._

 _ **Chaos energy:** _

_Critical levels._

The mad doctor grinned maniacally. This kid, fit the picture perfectly. No one would ever notice if he were to, say, disappear. No family left and he was hitchhiking along the abandoned interstate. This was almost too easy. Snapping his fingers Eggman ordered, "Get the kid, we got things to do."

Decoe and Becoe nodded and stumbled their way out of the hovering craft, a personal favorite invention Doctor Eggman had to admit. Together they lifted up a metallic circular door and dropped below onto the patchy grass and silently approached their target.

...

...

Maurice thought himself to be a nomad of sorts, an adventure seeker. Despite losing his mother and father, he went out of his foster home in search of his missing brother and sister. Although it is a serious matter, he took up any and all offers of exciting escapades along the way.

Sometimes he forgets who he really is, how he got here. When he was young, like hardly considered a child instead of toddler. His family was attacked in the night and his parents were killed leaving him and his siblings orphaned, his oldest sibling was his sister Sonia, she always took care of him and his older brother Manic until they were picked up by the police in their hideout hidden behind an alleyway.

It wasn't much but they liked living that way until the adults came and they were split up into foster homes. The last time he heard of his brother and sister was about three months ago from what he had recalled, they were going to all meetup at a safe house they had with some beggar teens they had met when they were children. Sonia and Manic left their foster homes a year apart from each other, Sonia being eighteen and Manic being seventeen and Maurice was the baby of his siblings.

They were all scavengers, ever since their parents died they had fled their home into they disappeared from life until they were caught. Now Maurice had a mission to find the rest of his remaining family and search for a better life for themselves.

He gotten up at the crack of dawn, then set off to walk along the lone stretch of interstate. It was a cool cloudy day and he enjoyed feeling the breeze gently cool him. Others thought it may have been lonely but not for Maurice, he had met new people and got to try new experiences.

Now he was walking at a steady pace whistling an upbeat and uplifting tune to himself. He froze when something metal scrapped across the sidewalk behind him. It was a slow scrape that seemed to grow louder as it got closer. He bolted farther down the road as fast as he could, hoping to see any other people or get into a safer more populated area.

He yelped when he was shoved down roughly to the ground, his backpack was ripped off of him and thrown away from him. He tried to life himself up only to be picked up by the hood of his dark blue hoodie. His eyes flickered frantically into each of these, robots eyes and he kicked his legs out hoping to maybe break their grip on him.

"Quit struggling, you're making this harder than it needs to be, kid." A robotic garbled voice said, Maurice stared in horror and struggled harder and kept calling out for help.

"Help! Someone help me!" Maurice knew there was no one else around. No one was going to help him. Whatever these machines were they weren't friendly.

"Here give him to me, I'll take care of him." The other robot said to his partner. Maurice didn't listen to their conversation, he was then passed over to the other robots metallic hands via hoodie. Then a sharp pinching pain was felt in his neck, and his world was no more.

...

...

Eggman praised Decoe and Becoe for their success in capturing their newest experiment. With a wicked gleam in his eyes Eggman watched as the subject began to stir awake. The boy, Maurice groaned with tiredness from the drugs that were still very likely to be in his system. His hands were strapped to the table as were his ankles.

Maurice's eyes widened and he felt his heart beat increase by the moment. Goosebumps rose on his arms and he trembled with fear. His eyes took in his surroundings. A dull white room and the table he was strapped to, the room was bare of any furniture but that wasn't important.

"I see that you're awake." Eggman noted, Maurice's head turned and he stared at Eggman with confusion. "I am Doctor Robotnik."

The mad doctor waited for the boy to ask him why he was here, instead the boy cracked a smile and said, "You look like an egg."

Eggman felt his brows furrowing with slight irritation and he coughed, "Excuse me?"

"I said you look like an egg." The boy said again. "Eggy."

Eggman growled a bit and Maurice laughed, "Come on that's funny."

"You know what else is funny?" Maurice stopped laughing and watched curiously. "This is your last day on Earth." Maurice felt his body chill at his cold, harsh words. This was too unreal and too weird, this had to be some weird nightmare.

He pulled out a little syringe with a large sharp ended needle, it was filled with a bubbling red liquid. Maurice's eyes widened, his breath was caught in his throat and he wanted to scream in terror. He couldn't, he was terrified and just wanted to wake up now.

"Not so cheeky anymore." Eggman taunted, Maurice felt his blood in his veins freeze into ice. "Just relax kid, this will be entirely painless- hoho- for me that is." Eggman laughed again some more. "You on the other hand will be in a lot of pain." The egg-shaped man waddled over to Maurice and wagged the syringe threateningly in front of Maurice's face. Maurice quickly bit down on his hand and Eggman roared in pain.

Eggman in retaliation slapped the younger boy with the back of his wrist which resulted in a loud deafening cracking noise. Maurice yelped with tears prickling at the corner of his eyes and he hissed from the stinging in his cheek.

"See what you made me do?" Eggman reprimanded, switching the syringe to his uninjured hand he forcefully tilted Maurice's head upwards and carefully but swiftly pressed down onto the syringe and the bubbling liquid flooded into Maurice's blood flow. Maurice felt the screams escaping his lips from the burning liquid.

The pain was torture, his body felt like he was lit on fire, it felt as if he had been electrocuted by the hottest voltage ever. It was intense and honestly...he wanted this to end! He screamed and screamed for this to stop, and Eggman merely watched with curled up lips and a sickening look in his eyes as he watched the teenager writhe in agony in his restraints.

Then it happened.

His body changed, impossibly so it had changed indeed. His structure forcefully changed with crunching sounds of breaking bones and Maurice shrieked louder with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Eggman gazed on with sick delight, his plan was working. The subjects body was changing itself in order to contain the chaos energy released inside of him. For some odd and unexplained reason he was able to contain pure chaos energy within himself. But the mad scientist wasn't complaining, at this rate his experiment will be a success!

What seemed like never ending torturous hours was really only a few minutes and there was a completely different being in the restraints. A vibrant blue anthropomorphic hedgehog was in the human's place. Maurice was trembling and aching.

Eggman sighed a bit when Maurice leaned over as far as he could and emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor, it was a little revolting but not unexpected Eggman thought to himself. However, back the matters at hand, this worked and now his changed subject was ready to be transported to the source and home of the chaos energy.

An alternate futuristic world inhabited by many species of anthropomorphic creatures, except this was a human changed into anthropomorphic. But this was irrelevant, he got what he needed.

* * *

 **Okay guys what do you think? I'm not very sure with how this came out but I'm pretty proud of it. I like this idea and I will keep it going however long my muse lasts, hopefully long. As always have a wonderful night, enjoy reading and please review your thoughts or comments I love reading them.**


	2. I don't know

**Okay I have no clue where I'm going with this story or any of my stories. I'm not sure if what I'm doing is good or not and I don't know when I'm going to update again. I'm not going to lie I dunno if I want to keep writing my stories..**

 **I'm going through some things and I'm not sure if I'm going to make it through. If I don't update by Friday then I prolly won't update any of my stories again. I'm just not feeling my writing vibes.**

 **Later then, DelirousMelody**


	3. Story has been adopted

All stories are being adopted by a close friend of mine. EdgyBoi, yes ridiculous name but it's funny, who is going to most likely change up some chapters but all in all will re-publish the stories and stories of their own . I thank all of my followers and reviewers so much for being there and I'm so sorry I couldn't continue writing...

I wish you all the best of luck and goodbye, DeliriousMelody.


	4. Remake by Edgyboi

**PROJECT:SONIC has been adopted by 'EdgyBoi' and will be publishing it today in a little bit under the name 'Secrets Unveiled'. Thank you for all of your support and this story will be taken down tomorrow. Goodbye.**


End file.
